Registry Writings
by loverofthelight
Summary: Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. The effects of Werewolf Registry at 18.
1. Registry 1

"He's already under the serum's effect. Is the quill writing, already? Yeah? Okay. You may start."

**"M- my name is Remus John Lupin. Born on the 10th of March, 1960. I was bitten in the summer, 1965. Mom was Elly Lupin. My father is Liall Lupin. …"**

"What happen to your mother, Remus?"

**"She passed away. The night of the attack."**

"I see. And how do you feel about that?"

**"Alright"**

"Alright?"

**"I was very little. I don't remember much"**

"What do you remember?"

**"Blood. I couldn't move. It was cold"**

"And your father?"

**"He was inside. I think. I remember him running towards mom. He loved her very much"**

"And you?

**"What about me?"**

"How's your relationship?"

**"Acceptable"**

"Does he accept your condition?"

**"No"**

"Go on"

**"We don't talk that often. We don't eat at the same table. I was forced to use silverwear. I spend most of my time locked when I'm home"**

"Explains the marks on your fingers"

**"Yes. I have some on my arms too. One on my ribs. You can't see them because they blend in with the scratches"**

"How do you feel about that?"

**"Nothing"**

"How come?"

**"I deserve it"**

"Do you really?"

**"Yes, sir. I'm a dark creature"**

"Hmm. … Would you consider yourself dangerous?"

**"No"**

"And your transformations?"

**"Stabilized when I was 13. They aren't that painful anymore. I s'pose I got used to them"**

"How did your father deal with them when you were little?"

**"He didn't, sir. I learned how to heal myself. Nasty scars"**

"And you're not angry?"

**"I don't blame him. What would you do if your five-year-old was turned into a beast?"**

**—-**

To be continued. Guess who's behind the door.


	2. Registry 2

"I'm sorry. Sir?"

Going to the Ministry was never pleasant. The lifts weren't pleasant. That darn room wasn't pleasant. The whole thing smelled of lies and artful order. Sirius Black wasn't very fond of order, even more so when it was pretend.

A blonde woman was staring at him with her green eyes as she sat behind a wooden desk. Reminded him of a cat.

"You aren't supposed to be listening", she said.

"_You_ aren't supposed to be treating people like experiments", he spitted.

The blonde shot him an innocent, yet fake, grin. As if Sirius Black didn't recognize a prejudiced pureblood when he saw one.

"People? These are dark creatures, sir"

Sirius shook his head and chuckled softly, walking towards the door which separated him from Remus.

_They always stereotype, don't they?_ They label people as if they were animals, take them into extremely white chambers, make them take potions, drug them to their very core... Break them._ As if Remus wasn't already broken enough._ But he was a great liar, that Remus - so Sirius thought - he picks up his pieces and pretends to be himself, entire, unbroken, never transformed.

"You can't stand there, sir. You have to take a seat or else leave the waiting room"

"_No_"

"But- "

"Do you know who I am? Sirius _fuckin'_ Black. I am member of the _oh so_ honorable House of Black. I will stand wherever I want. And unless you can guarantee that they're only making him sign papers in there, _which they aren't_, you will not speak to me, _deary_"

The blonde lowered her head. Clearly humiliated, she pursed her lips.

"They will let it out any minute now", she spoke stiffly.

"I'm sorry. _What_?" Sirius, who had been facing the door turned to her, staring impiously.

As if he hadn't said a word, the witch continued to go through parchments.

A scream came from the other room and she did nothing. Sirius jumped and wondered how many times she heard people scream in there.

You can never tell that pain is coming until it actually does. Remus Lupin was not expecting to be given a potion that made every single bone of his body burn like firewhisky on a wound.

He screamed once when the pain hit his head and that was enough. It almost matched the pain of his bones breaking and gaining other shape, his skin being torn apart as claws made his finger bled. No, not fingers...paws. The burning pain almost matched full moon pain.

His brain vainly called for help as his fists clenched. The adrenaline wasn't spreading fast enough. Everything was blurred until it turned dark.

"He's fainting!"

Remus' muscles relaxed. There was no pain anymore.

"Remus? _Moony?_"


	3. Registry 3

**"Remus? Moony?"**

"Hmm?"

** "We're at the Hospital."**

"We are?"

** "Yes, you fainted. Twice."**

"I did? Why?"

** "Registry."**

"_Oh_. Yes. I remember."

** "How do you feel?"**

"…"

** "I see. … It's just here. You can tell me."**

"…"

** "Don't shut yourself down for me, Remus. You know what happens when you keep it all to yourself. You don't have to do that."**

Remus opened his eyes slowly. The light was too bright. He saw Sirius sitting at the end of his bed, gently stroking his knee. His eyes were a bit puffed.

Remus couldn't help but to feel guilty. He should have gone there alone.

Without saying a word, he looked away, resting his head on the soft pillow. He felt awful, every scar of his was burning, his stomach felt tied and his head…a whole of memories reawaken, bringing confusion and confusion alone.

"You brought me here?"

**"Sure. Soon as I got a hold on you, I apparated. You think I'd leave you alone with those racist pureblood lunatic pricks?"**

"You're in trouble. You shouldn't have done it."

** "I've done worse."**

Remus wondered if this was one of Sirius' subconscious ways of upsetting his mother. Regardless, he was there. Progress.

A tear slipped down his cheek. Sirius had only seen him cry once. When he broke his leg at age 12.

_ You need to trust people. You can trust him._

**"You never told me about your mother…or about your father"**

"It hurts."

**"What hurts?"**

"Everything"

**"You want me to call a healer?"**

"No. Please. Just sit here."

**"Talk to me"**

"I will."


End file.
